


沉睡中谁来挽手过隧道

by Abyssgazesback



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Top!Obito, bottom!Kakashi, 第一人称, 黑道AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssgazesback/pseuds/Abyssgazesback
Summary: 一次可能成功的策反





	沉睡中谁来挽手过隧道

我说，我特地从便利店买了烤鱼盖饭。放进微波炉里热了两分钟，他饿坏了。

便利店里打工的女学生跟我打趣问是不是有了恋人，今天买东西的量多了，我跟她说养了个宠物，没差。

 

我把水瓶瓶口对着他的嘴，他喝得很急，发出和我口交时被我的精液呛到的声音。他越是摆出一副乖顺服从的姿态越是让我生气，我强暴他是为了挫败他的意志，让他记住我给予的痛觉和快感而真正地服从。我把他裤子扒下来，自己戴好套不做一点准备就插进去，他疼到肌肉紧绷冒冷汗，我拍拍屁股说放轻松点。他咬着嘴唇发不出什么声音，但我在压抑的喘息声里听到很微弱而清楚的一句话。

“为什么偏偏是你…”

不管是被我救下还是被我打晕带走施暴，他应该都想这么问，我知道自己在他心里地位特殊，作为旧友还是敌人。

 

我冲动了，我做了一件没有回头路可走的蠢事，绝这么评价。我说无所谓我从来没对自己的冲动行事后悔过。从一开始我介入到他的任务里就已经在走上错误分支了，我让他活了下来也让他任务失败，还杀掉了来追查的人，他回去大概不会留个全尸，倒还不如留在这公寓里等机会反击。绝劝我早该和他一刀两断。不。我要纠缠他到死，一旦不能再做朋友，我就要让他用恨记住我的名字和我的样子一辈子。他服从那些原本就错误的东西。世道吃人不吐骨头，谁手上不都是血污，他父亲被人站在道德高地上说着风凉话用乱石砸死，他不也是一直过着枪眼下逃命的生活？他搏命去保护的人又是不是真的值得，我觉得这一切都荒谬到恶心。

 

我们中学的时候会交换读物看，一般是他看我的少年漫画，我看看他的各种文字密密麻麻的书。我一直没看完从他那里借来的讲土地测量员K的故事的小说，后来那本书随着我几次搬家也找不到了。我不能从他手里捏着的那几本卡夫卡里获得共情，我觉得卡夫卡写的小人物都是条条框框里的囚徒，但我不是，我们还为此争论过。“善某种意义上是绝望的表现。”我还用铅笔给这个句子画线标了问号。我看着他的脸，想到他平日温和的笑脸和背负的东西，对卡夫卡似懂非懂。

 

 

我在亵渎月亮。飞段那小子有一大堆关于渎神的歪理，他是个会对着大理石圣母像打飞机爽到翻白眼，和角都对着邪神像做爱把精液喷邪神脸上的变态。飞段说渎神的重点不在做出什么行为本身，在于把圣洁的、不可靠近的感觉用脏污的东西破坏掉，毁掉这个禁忌的瞬间。我喜欢这具躯体，它柔韧修长，月光投射在他皮肤上，照出零星分布的伤痕和干了的精斑。我抚摸圆溜溜的肩膀，这个肩膀上有一个暗红色的符号纹身，好看是好看，但想到这意味着组织对他的规训我就感到恼怒，我就总是啃咬这个图案，我不能消除记号但这个行为可以安抚我的不快。我不带性意味地轻轻亲吻他布满冷汗的额头。

“带人你在做什么？”他恢复了那种警觉的态度，不带感情地提问。我说废物闭嘴。卡卡西就没再出声由我亲吻和舔弄他脖颈的皮肤，他肯定觉得我这下温柔得不正常…我只不过觉得他不过是全人类的痛苦的一个缩影，我亲吻他就是在亲吻所有人的痛苦，都可怜又叫我生气。

“我们把他们端了然后创造个你这种废物也能安稳度日的世界好不好。”

“你疯了。”

我第一次看到他这么动摇的表情，比被我用枪指着头的时候还要惊讶。我又赢了一次，在这种精神博弈的场合我总是能打败他。


End file.
